


The Siren Song

by stillmadaboutpetra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a song for eskels conquests, this will only make sense to 7 people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmadaboutpetra/pseuds/stillmadaboutpetra
Summary: "By then the atmosphere was light-hearted and the White Gull flowing freely, and when Jaskier finally winked at Eskel and launched into the siren song he had them all wrapped around his finger."- ch 15 of Hibernating With Ghosts by Fayet
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95





	The Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hibernating with Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119000) by [Fayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayet/pseuds/Fayet). 



> just a bit of fun

witcher man he came to town  
salty sand our summer drown  
witcher man named eskel he  
he came to make our isles free

he heard of our siren plight  
how they sing all day and night  
they thirst for men they sing of ache  
a thirst no man can seem to slake

witcher man he rode to town  
atop the back a nag of brown  
he looked at us our desperate plea  
and asked if we need help from he

we begged for him we begged for help  
its our men they drown in kelp  
the sirens girls down past the shore  
they ask for men then ask for more

witcher man named eskel he  
said ive two swords for sirens three  
and if you need a man you'll see  
a witcher man's what sirens need

witcher man he took off quick  
his feet out paced by his prick  
witcher man he ran to shore  
his pants undone his cloak awhirl

o' witcher man now he was fair  
the girls they stopped the girls they stared  
o' witcher man now he was strong  
he had a sword two arms length long  
o' witcher man now he was sweet  
his kiss could soothe a sirens heat  
o' witcher man named eskel he  
was all the man those sirens need

they ask for men they ask for more  
so to them he went from our shore  
witcher man named eskel he  
was all the man those sirens need

now siren girls now don't be shy  
i've swum in deep the waters high  
oh sirens girls i'm here to slay  
your siren crying all night and day

witcher man all day and night  
showed those siren girls his might  
they sang up high they sang down low  
they sang until his ears would blow

he gave it good he gave no rest  
he did to them what men do best  
and when the sirens sang no more  
he slew them once more on the shore

witcher man he came to town  
salty sand our summer drown  
witcher man named eskel he  
he came to make our isles free


End file.
